10 Random Moments of love and life and loss
by Windrider1967
Summary: I realized I was a hopeless Gleek when I realized the only thing I listened to on my iPod was my Glee playlist. A challenge to myself 10 Klaine shorts based on a very NON Glee playlist. Rated T  for language and suggestive situations in chpt 10.
1. Who Says You Can't Go Home

Who Says You Can't Go Home – Bon Jovi

"At this time we ask that you return your seats to their upright positions and lock your tray tables. We are beginning our descent into Columbus, and will arrive in approximatly 10 minutes" The pilot's voice came over the loudspeakers and Kurt turned to look at his husband with a look that bordered on fear.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, gently running his thumb over Kurts jaw. "I haven't seen you look this terrified since your last show at fashion week."

"It's just been so long Blaine. I mean when was the last time we really saw the guys from Glee Club? It has been at least 5 years since we saw them as a group at our 10th reusnion, and I know that we saw Mercedes when she came up to the city two years ago, but what if they hate us for losing touch. I don't know if I can do this." Kurt was running his fingers nervously through his hair and starting to ramble.

Blaine leaned in, gently placing his hands on either side of Kurts face and drawing him in for a deep kiss. "Sweetie, come on, it's just New Directions. We all have had our own lives and families, but do you really think that these guys won't still love you? My fantastically sexy, fashion forward designer, who has been at every major fashion event in Europe and the States is seriously getting stage fright over Puckerman and Brittney? Look at me Baby, I got you"

"Thank you for reminding me of why I love you. It is a good thing that one of us is at least a little grounded, you keep me from losing it sometimes."

The seatbelt sign went out and Blaine reached up to pull their carry on bag down from the luggage rack. He lead the way up the aisle with Kurt following close behind. Once they cleared the plane, Kurt strolled up beside him and put his arm gently around his waist and pulled him close. After 17 years together they just **fit** perfectly.

* * *

Blaine pulled the car into the lot at the Hilton and shut the engine off. Looking over he could see that Kurt was looking positively green, which was not his best color. He leaned in close and whispered in Kurt's ear "You think they remembered the Slushie machine" with a giggle. "You know I remember the first slushie facial we shared. Everyone had told me how humiliating it was, but did I ever tell you that I was proud to get slushied with you? Just being able to stand there and hold my head high with ice cold red slushie running down my face with your arm still around me. I never knew where I fit Kurt, until I met you. Coming to school with you that last year, being in Glee, being part of that family … that was where I fit. It is where I have always fit. I love you more than you know"

Kurt smiled for the first time since they had been on the plane. "I love you too, more than I ever believed it was possible to love. You are my life Blaine, you have been since "Teenage Dream. If we are going to do this, let's do it before I chicken out"

As they walked into the ballroom with his arm tucked through Blaine's Kurt looked up and met eyes with Puck first. At the huge smile that spread across the other man's face, the shouts of "Klaine's here" and the rush of bodies headed their way Kurt's only thought was … This is home.


	2. You're My Best Friend

OK so I decided that after listening to nothing but Glee for a week it was time to explore some of the other tunes on my iPod, so the challenge was tailor made. I missed the author's note and disclaimer on the first chapter so here it goes …

If you haven't seen Princess Bride – rent it, buy it, steal it. And remember the last line.

I am a child of the 80s so forgive some of my music choices … Mr Shue has nothing on me tho Journey isn't my top pick. I don't own Glee, unfortunatly, otherwise Zeizes and I would be fighting and Blaine would have gotten off his ass a long time ago.

* * *

**You're my Best Friend – Queen**

The sun was slowly setting over Lima, Ohio and Kurt and Blaine sat on the poarch swing at Kurt's, holding hands silently and watching the sky go from blue to orange and a deep red. It was the kind of silence that didn't need words, the kind of silence that didn't need filling, it just **was.** Blaine slowly let his head drift down to Kurt's shoulder and felt a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey gorgeous," he heard Kurt say quietly "Thank you."

"For what?" he replied "I can't think of anything I haven't done anything recently that I can think of that would require you thanking me"

"For being you" Kurt replied with a whistful smile that Blaine couldn't see, but Kurt's eyes were bright and full of love as he looked down at the man that had made the past year and a half of his life better than he ever thought it could be.

"When you and I first met, you were my hero. The strong, self reliant guy that seemed to have everything going for him. It seemed like you had all the answers, and you helped me find my feet when I transferred to Dalton. Then you became this absolutely fabulous guy that made me quiver in my Doc Martens" Blaine chuckled as he listened to Kurt

"Then, you sir, became a jerk" Kurt said with a jab to his ribs. "You had me serenading guys at the Mall, and at a Gap no less, which was tasteless. You kinda dated my brothers ex and then you talked to my dad, **about sex**. All I wanted to do was smack you silly at that point."

"And then you walked into that room, when I was decorating Pavoratti's casket and you turned my world around. I never honestly thought that I would ever have someone love me, for me. Someone want me. But you did. I think we were actually stronger because of the "jerk" phase. We didn't start out dating, going through all the fumbling of trying to learn each other, we already had. You are the one who has always understood me, even when I didn't understand myself, and the one who has been right at my side and the one that I love more than I thought was possible"

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder and looked over at him with a tear starting to fall down his cheek. His lover raised his hand and gently brushed it away before running his hands through his curly hair. Kurt's hand rested on the back of his head and he found himself drawn in for a kiss that could only be described as soulful. It seemed like every bit of both their hearts were perfectly melded into one.

Pulling back slightly Kurt never took his eyes off those deep hazel ones and said "You are the most important thing to me Blaine. I want your voice to be the last thing I hear before I go to sleep, and the first thing I hear when I wake up in the morning. I want to sit on the couch and watch sappy romantic comedies with my hair a mess resting on your shoulder. I want to fight over who's turn it is to do the dishes, and have sweet make up sex afterwards. I want the best friend I have ever had next to me and with me until the day I die, if he'll have me."

Blaine's pulled him close, and whispered in his ear "As you wish, until the day I die"


	3. So What

OK so I decided that after listening to nothing but Glee for a week it was time to explore some of the other tunes on my iPod, so the challenge was tailor made. I missed the author's note and disclaimer on the first chapter so here it goes …

I am a child of the 80s so forgive some of my music choices … Mr Shue has nothing on me tho Journey isn't my top pick. I don't own Glee, unfortunatly, otherwise Zeizes and I would be fighting and Blaine would have gotten off his ass a long time ago.

* * *

**So What – Pink**

_I am **not** going to sit here and feel sorry for myself anymore! _Kurt thought, staring at the side of the bed that hadn't been slept in in months. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

He had come home from a long day of working on his collection for fashion week. The show was in 2 weeks and there was just too much to still finish. He was actually surprised to find Blaine still sitting up on the couch and almost asked how his day had been when he registered the suitcases sitting by the door.

"What is this Blaine? What is going on?" He almost shouted.

"Kurt, I can't do this anymore. I have tried telling you how I feel, that I **needed** you here, with me. I understand how much your career means to you, but I am lonely, I am lost and I just can't do this." He looked resigned more than anything "You can keep the apartment, I'm going to stay with some friends until I can find a place. I'll have my lawyer send you the paperwork. I'm sorry" And then with a small sigh he picked up his suitcases and walked out the door.

Kurt found Blaine's wedding ring sitting on the nightstand and slid it on the middle finger of his left hand so it sat next just to his own. This wasn't supposed to have happened. They were supposed to have been together forever, that's what they always said. All he could do is lay down and cry.

_Enough Kurt, **no more. **No more sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. You are Kurt Freaking Hummel, you have dressed countless stars for the red carpet, you have a successful fashion house, and you don't need **anyone** but yourself._

Kurt turned and walked out the door, never even looking back at the two rings sitting in the middle of the nightstand, on Blaine's side.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Sorry this is a short one, but it just seemed to want to work that way. If you missed the 80s – check out the Crue – now there are some power ballads!

I Don't own Glee or any of the characters – much to my regret

* * *

**Home Sweet Home – Motley Crue**

To: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

From: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Hey Beautiful,

I am just sitting here at the airport thinking about you. My flight is delayed due to fog, and I really want to get home. I didn't think that a month long book tour could feel like a year, but it did. It seemed like it would never end. I went to sleep every night thinking that it was one more day closer to being home with you.

I swear Patty was about to kill me. All she heard the whole time was "Kurt this" and "Kurt that" and then she actually said I was making googlie eyes when I was on the phone with you. Really, who says googlie eyes anyways?

I want to tell you that I love you more now that I did yesterday and less than I will tomorrow. I know sappy right? But it's true. You and the kids are my life. I never thought when I was younger, before I met you that I could be this happy. I have been so blessed. You all mean the world to me. I have missed you more than you can know.

They just called for boarding sweetie, I'm on my way home …

I love you,

me


	5. Lay your Hands on Me

If you haven't heard the "This left feels right" version of Lay Your Hands on Me – go to Itunes and get it now …. Short sweet and to the point I hope

No I don't own Glee …. If I did it probably wouldn't be so freaking addictive

* * *

**Lay Your Hands On Me – Bon Jovi – This Left Feels Right**

Ever since that first kiss, it seemed like things were fantastic, except for one thing. While everyone knew that Blaine and Kurt were **together** it never seemed like they showed it in public. There were small flirting glances and soft touches of fingertips when no one was looking but to look at them from the outside you would never have thought of them as being together.

They never really talked about it, it was kind of an unspoken agreement. But their friends noticed, because in private and around the Glee Club they were actually pretty handsy, and **they** talked about it.

Brittany wanted to know why her "dolphins" never seemed as happy when they went out to dinner with the group.

Santana blatently wanted to know how Kurt could keep his hands off that sexy hot mess.

Mike and Tina wondered why when they double dated it was like handing out with friends instead of another couple.

Even Finn commented on it.

But there were only two people bold enough to **ask** about it.

"Kurt" Mercedes said one night when they were waiting to get their tickets at the movies "I need to seriously ask a question and I want you to think about it before you answer. Why is it when you and Blaine are out in public you treat each other like snakes that are gonna jump out and bite each other? If I was you I would be Damn Sure that everyone knew that that fine boy was mine!"

"**Yo, dude … WTF?" Puck asked Blaine after pulling him aside that same night "I know that you two have got some hot shit going on. If it was me I'd have my hands all over that tight little ass as often as possible, no offense dude."**

Both Kurt and Blaine in their own seperate conversations, blushed bright pink and said basically the same thing … "I'm waiting for him to make the first move. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable, in public … I want to, but I can't."

Puck looked over his shoulder at Mercedes talking to Kurt and they both said, almost in unison, and **very loudly **"Just put your hands on the boy idiot!"

And they did


	6. Have a Nice Day

Yeah more Bon Jovi I know. I went to Highschool in the 80's tho this is actually a much more recent song. I am actually having fun with this challenge.

Just for the record Glee = not mine But can I get Mark Salling with a side of Darren Criss please?

**

* * *

**

Have a Nice Day – Bon Jovi

There is nothing simple about dating when you are gay highschool students. It always seemed like there was that question as to whether today would be a day that Blaine and Kurt would find themselves at the end of some bible-thumper's tirade. A lot of times it was just glances, whispered comments, people stepping further away from them. But some days it got pretty bad. Today was one of those days.

They were at the mall doing some shopping, much to Blaine's amusement. He didn't think it was possible for one person to have to try on **everything** that he found in a store. Now granted, Kurt could throw together seemingly unrelated pieces and come out looking fantastic, but he turned shopping into an olympic sport. Not to mention the fact that he **always** managed to find at least one outfit in every store that made Blaine's jaw drop and his hormones go balistic.

_How in the hell did he even get **into** those?_ Blaine thought as Kurt came out of the dressing room in a skintight pair of white lowrise jeans. They hugged every curve perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. And he had paired them with a burgandy v-neck tee and mauve cardigan. _I am going to kill you Kurt_ Blaine thought as he found himself totally staring at Kurts ass.

"So what do you think? I mean I think it is fantastic, I wouldn't have tried it on if I didn't, but honestly, do you like" Kurt asked with his typical zeal over anything fashion. "And they have this great scarf that will just totally tie the whole thing together. I think this is my favorite so far."

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was standing in front of the mirror and put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "I think I can honestly say that if you get that, you will spend more time out of it than in it" he practically growled as he kissed Kurt on the neck. "Now go change"

Kurt returned to the dressing room before he could see the look that a middle aged woman threw at he and Blaine from across the store. Blaine caught it tho, and just turned to the woman and gave her the sly half wink that he was so famous for. He actually heard her mutter "Well I Never" as she walked away.

_Why does that not suprise me _Blaine chuckled under his breath.

Once Kurt had paid for the jeans and shirts they walked hand in hand towards the food court to grab some lunch. For some reason marathon shopping with Kurt was enough to make Blaine starving. As they walked past a couple of high school aged kids Blaine heard the words "God Damned Fags" and tightened his grip on Kurts hand.

"Sweetie" Kurt said "Let it go. They are already onto their next torture victims, no need to worry"

_I hate this _Blaine thought_ All I want to do is have a nice day out with my boyfriend and this is what we get. I know I have said that bullying comes from ignorance, but are we going to have to educate the entire population of Ohio?_

After grabbing chinese for lunch, Blaine was still amazed at how well Kurt handled chopsticks, they decided to hit one last store before heading out. They walked down the mall, with their arms wrapped around each other and somehow Blaine's hand ended un in Kurt's back pocket. The next thing he knew he was being spun around by someone's hand on his arm and he found himself face to face with a middle aged man so enraged it actually scared him.

"This is a public place young man" the man nearly snarrled "People's children are here watching that vile display. There are special places in hell for people like you, and I hope you rot there"

Blaine was totally floored. He had no way to reply, for once no whitty remarks came to his head and all he could do was stand there staring. Kurt on the other hand went full force Diva with a capital DIVA.

"You know what sweetcheeks" he said with as much fierceness in his voice as Blaine had ever heard "While I appreciate your concern for my immortal soul, I certainly don't appreciate you speaking to my boyfriend like that. And especially putting your hands on him. **I'm** the only one that gets to put my hands on that fine piece of ass. And trust me I do so whenever and whereever I get the chance. If you don't like it, don't watch."

The man was turning a shade that Blaine thought was probably chartruse and Blaine was still standing there dumbfounded.

"So I'll tell you what, why don't you turn your little homophobic self around and head back into whatever dark hole you crawled out of. I am going to go home and screw the hell out of my boyfriend, whether you mind or not." And spinning on his heels as he turned to walk away, dragging Blaine after him, he threw one last statememt over his shoulder clearly hissing each word … "And Have A Nice Day"


	7. Cryin

For some reason this one was hard to write, not sure why. As always, short and sweet. I am really stuck on one of the other last few songs that came up on my shuffle cause it keeps trying to go from T+ to M and I am trying to tone it down. Think I will make that one the last chapter ….

PLEASE let me own Glee – so I can make all of my fanfic hopes come true

* * *

Cryin' – Aerosmith

Kurt finally understood what his dad was trying to tell him in that very awkward "talk" that evening a few weeks ago. Not because he and Blaine had, … well you know, because they hadn't even gotten close. Kurt knew just by the way he felt just being around Blaine that they weren't going to be ready for that for quite awhile.

Kurt had always kept falling for the wrong guys, I mean honestly straight jocks, how much more wrong can you get? And then you had that thing with Britt. That was an experiment gone wrong. All Kurt wanted was someone to see him for who he was, and love him in spite of himself. And then Blaine walked into his life. It was game over.

Before he met Blaine it seemed like a million tears were just below the surface. A million hearbreaks waiting to be heard. A lifetime of being alone, and tears he tried not to shed. He took every one of those tears and turned them sarcastic, and bitter, and biting. Better than letting them all loose, because then he knew he would never stop. All he wanted was for someone to finally see **him** and love him for it.

Then there was Blaine. Strong, secure, sexy and somehow he seemed to be just what Kurt needed. He gave him the courage to stand up for himself, even if it backfired. He was always there with a reassuring word, a bright smile, well placed advice. And Kurt had another thousand tears for the belief and support that radiated from Blaine. But he still didn't let them out.

And then there were a thousand more tears, because he opened himself up, just a bit. There were tears because of Blaine. Blaine not realizing what singing duets, flirting, caring for him, and really just being Blaine did to Kurt. Kurt fell in love, for the first time, something other than a confused infatuation, and Blaine didn't want to screw things up.

And then there were tears of anger, all hiding right behind those bright blue-grey eyes. A thousand tears, watching the kiss that should have been his, given instead to Rachel in a drunken haze. A thousand more, because he realized that he was really a silly little boy who was scared to death of letting himself go. Realized that he was **scared** of looking like a fool, scared of forever and always being this child who couldn't take a step into the adult world. Scared to realize that he had feelings that went beyond romance and attraction, and bordered on something much more animal and base.

But now there were just tears that had to be let go. Tears that threatened to wash him away with their ferocity and their depth. And as he laid on the couch, with his head in the curve of his boyfriends shoulder, legs intertwined in their uniform grey, Kurt finally let them go. Soft silent tears turned into gasping sobs as he felt hands running lazy trails through his hair.

"I'm sorry" he whispered quietly looking up into his boyfriend's face, only to see tears running down his as well.

"It's ok Kurt. I love you too" was all he heard before his tears were kissed away.


	8. Let's Go All the Way

I almost broke here and skipped this song, even tho I LOVE it. I couldn't figure out how to start and then it just kinda started writing itself. I think alot of ppl may have actually heard this song without actually listening to it. If you are one of them ... correct that. It is truely Gleek all the way.

As always ... Glee is not mine in any way shape or form. But I can say that I think that it is more relevant that alot of ppl think it is. My 12 year old daughter and I have had some amazing discussions after episodes, and she is teaching her friends at school the "Loser like me" rap for the next time someone sticks an L in their faces ...

* * *

**Let's go all the Way – ICP**

Kurt sat in the New Directions choir room and just **looked**. He and Blaine had been at McKinley for the first full week of their Senior year and he was the happiest he had ever been. Not just because Blaine was sitting next to him with his fingers tangled in the back of his hair, holding his other hand softly. Granted it had a lot to do with it, but for the rest he just had to **look.**

Sometimes he wished that the rest of the world could be like New Directions. While everyone may bitch about who gets the next solo, and all the drama that is involved with being teenagers and trying to grow into themselves, they were a solid family. Everyone had their place and their own **being** that was so essential to the whole.

Mercedes and her quick witted diva speak who really loved everyone in the room.

Puck, who had finally realized that love is more important than lust.

Artie, who was the classic geek, in all senses of the word, sitting with beautiful Brittney on his lap

Quinn, who had finally realized that popularity isn't about how many friends you had, but how good the one's you had were.

The new faces that had joined with the old this year, seamlessly fitting into the pattern as a whole.

This group was always there for each other, no matter what went right or what went wrong. When they won Nationals it was as a family, when one of them hurt they all stepped up to dry the tears, lend a shoulder, get them through it. It was like they were a part of something bigger than themselves, and they knew it.

There was never any pressure within this room to be anyone other than who you were. Outside these walls they may be many things. The fat chick. The fashion challenged. The goth, the jock, the nerd, the fags. Within these walls they were a family. Within these walls they fit. Within these walls they were just **them.**

Kurt knew that outside these walls, in another place was another family, thinking the same thing he was, seeing the same future that he was, when all the little families slowly expanded their walls, took others in, until the walls began to touch and then crumble and then this family, this future could be there for everyone.


	9. Live before you die

Sorry, yes it is Jon Bon again, I lusted after him when I was 16 and still love his words, songs and voice … My iPod is heavy on Queen, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith and such …. tho Bon Jovi seems to have come up a lot on this challenge and rather fittingly I think. I don't think htere is a Bon Jovi song I could NOT make a moment out of.

I think this song and story express so much of what we all should strive for. And I can say I made myself cry just writing it … Damn

As always … I don't own Glee, much to my dismay and even more dismay that I don't own Bon Jovi.

* * *

**Live Before You Die – Bon Jovi**

Kurt always thought his Dad was going to be there for him. He couldn't picture a world in which he wasn't, until now. He had lost his mom so long ago it seemed like, and it was just he and his dad. Holding his hand when they walked across the playground. Sitting in the back yard for some stupid tea party that his dad had played along with. Picking him up off the pavement when his bike went down.

As he sat there in the hospital, holding his father's hand like it was the lifeline to the world, the words coming through the headphones of his iPod began to sink in. And he cried.

_When you're young you always think  
The sun is going to shine  
There will come a day  
When you have to say hello to goodbye  
Sit down son come take my hand,  
Look me in the eye  
Take these words, promise me  
You'll live before you die _

* * *

****They were curled up on the couch in Kurt's room, shirts untucked, fingers slowly tracing circles across hard muscles, buried deep in curly hair, lips gently grazing over collarbones and chests. There was so much fire there, so much feeling, so much right. Neither one of them wanted it to ever end, and were afraid of what they would do to each other if it ever did. They fit like the last two puzzle pieces, but they were afraid to find out how well they actually completed each other. And then the song changed on the satellite radio. Kurt listened for a few minutes, feeling to his boyfriend's heartbeat and slow rise and fall of his chest and at the same time they moved to look at each other. "I want all of you" Kurt whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.

_When you're young you always think  
The sun is going to shine  
There will come a day  
When you have to say hello to goodbye  
She laid me down she took my hand  
And looked me in the eye  
And just before she kissed me she said__  
You got to live before we die, live before you die  
_

* * *

Standing at the cemetary with a single red rose in his hands, like another smaller ceremony many years ago Kurt hears a soft whisper of memory. They had so much over the years. Movie marathons on the couch, laying across his husbands lap with his hands tangling in his hair. Fights over stupid things that they always came back to each other's arms afterwards. Holding Patti in his arms for the first time, her tiny little face looking up at him, with Blaine's strong arms wrapped around them both. Growing older together as they always said they would. And now he was alone, that light was gone.

He felt Patti come up behind him, wrap her arms around his thin frame and begin to sing quietly in his ear

_When you're young you always think  
The sun is going to shine  
One day you're going to have to say hello to goodbye  
Shout it out let someone somewhere  
Know that you're alive  
Take these words wear them well  
Live before you die _

He broke down sobbing when she finished singing and simply said "He did Daddy"_  
_


	10. Paradise by the Dashboard Lights

OMG this song is KILLING me. This was our #1 drunk song in college and I can so remember those parties, as well as the feelings that went along with them. I am only going to take this story to the end of the first section, because I can. If you haven't heard it – it is on Bat Out Of Hell and is a CLASSIC.

Warning: Not smut particularly, but does deal with some heavy Klaine physical action and sexual discussion. Be warned – if you don't want to read, hit back. But then again if you have gotten all the way through to chapter 10 I guess you like Klaine and the idea of them getting together won't totally bother you.

As always – Glee – not mine! Sorry

* * *

**Paradise by the Dashboard Lights – Meatloaf**

I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday, curled up on the couch in your bedroom. Everyone was out for the evening, Finn on a date with Quinn and Burt and Carol out for their 1 year anniversery dinner. I had never seen anyone more beautiful than you did that night, your bare chest pressed to mine, fingers grazing the waistband of my jeans in lazy strokes.

You had never felt that good to me before, not that you hadn't made me feel good, but you just felt **right** that night. It was like every nerve ending was on fire. Every little touch felt like so much more. I thought I was going to die when you turned slightly in my arms and ran your tongue slowly over my chest. I couldn't help wrapping my hands in your hair and pulling you on top of me so I could slide my tongue over those perfect lips.

God, I could feel every inch of you pressed against me from our lips down to our legs all wrapped up against each other. I could feel your hand slide down my side and slip just inside the waistband of my jeans, slowly stroking my hip with your thumb. And then you pressed in closer, if that is even possible and ran your tongue along the shell of my ear and just **breathed**. I thought I was going to die right there.

"What do you want Blaine" you whispered as you nibbled. You sure learned how to do sexy really well. "I know what I want, I want to hear you say it"

God, you slowly slid your hand from where it was on my hip along my stomach, with your fingers still ever so slightly inside my waistband, teasing, questioning.

"Baby, are you sure you want this" I almost gasped as you bit down on my earlobe "Are you sure it's not too soon?"

I honestly thought that I had said the wrong thing when you pulled away and looked down at me, leaning on one elbow on the couch. And then you opened your mouth

"When my dad decided it was time for 'the talk'" you started and I about died remembering what led up to it "The one thing he told me is that being with someone is the most vulnerable you will ever be in your life. He told me that it does something indescribeable to your heart and your soul. And that when I decided I was ready, for everything, to use it as a way to connect to another person in the most intimate of ways, not just to do it because it felt good. While I can say you make me feel good in the most deliciously naughty ways, you and I are connected on every possible level but this one already. You complete everything I am Blaine, and I want that completion to be total. You and me as totally US as we can be. I love you, I will never stop loving you, and I want this and you in every sense of the word"

And then you just looked at me, didn't move, just looked deep into my eyes and **waited** for an answer. The only answer I had to give you was to bring your head down to mine and kiss you with all the love I had to share, not lust, not fire, not passion, but simply love. And then I whispered one small word into your ear with a kiss "Yes"


End file.
